Pantomime Mime 2.0
Pantomime Mime 2.0 is a pantomime released every year between the end of February and the start of March in a randomly decided theatre in every country in the world. Characters Lana The female lead protagonist of the show. She has two sisters who like mimicking one another. Mallow Mallow has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. She is friends with Lana and pretty much the entire audience. Devo The official band of the Pantomime Mime franchise. In this play, they go all out and wear different clothing. * Josh 1 - A "Nobody Knows I'm A Lesbian" T shirt, denim pants, and Reebok Mens Shaq Attaq basketball shoes. * Jerry - A Devo yellow radiation suit with an elastic belt, 3-D glasses, and patent leather combat boots. * Mark - An Akron Zips jacket with matching Akron Zips pants with Reebok Question basketball shoes. He also wears a beer helmet with 16 fl oz. cans of Surge citrus soda contained in the can holders. * Bob - A NuTra Pompadour with a Sleeveless Maxi-Turtleneck Sweater, black shorts, and black patent leather running shoes. * Josh 2 - A DuPont Tyvek Disposable Work Shirt painted grey with a red tape shoulder belt. The red tape circles the suit's waist and goes diagonally over Josh 2's right shoulder. He also wears DuPont Tyvek Disposable Work Pants painted grey and black Doc Marten boots. The taped shoulder belt is reminiscent of the colored Sam Browne style belt uses by crossing guards, school safety patrols, and hall monitors, which have a belt supported by a strap passing diagonally over the right shoulder. Laila Josh 2's girlfriend. Josh 2 and her have reportedly given birth to both human and dog babies. Arylon A dancing girl known as the "spirit of the ring", who lives inside a gold ring. Azzie She still has a chainsaw. Lusamine A super-hot female who happens to be the president of the evil good Aether Foundation. Despite her looks, she is actually over 40 years old. Lillie Lusamine's daughter. She is seen getting a new haircut later in the pantomime, and has a pet Cosmog named Nebby. Nebby Lillie's and Lusamine's pet. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz Rumoured to be dating one another. Poppet A pink squirrel who spends a majority of her time at the local Zizzi. Serena She's beauty, she's grace, she's Miss United States. Johnny A baby Popplio. Jeremy A baby Rowlet. Jared Fogle YOU DON'T WANT HIS 5 DOLLAR FOOTLONGS! Guzma and Plumeria Team Skull bosses. Guzma is a memelord and Plumeria can't even grasp at Guzma's strands of extreme meme popularity, so as a result, Plumeria works aside Olivia to be as popular as Guzma. Olivia The Rock-type Kahuna of Akala Island who serves as fanservice for the whole f ing audience. Employees Six Employees from the good Aether Foundation who serve as stagehands, doing helpful things such as adjusting lighting, closing curtains and censoring swear words. Plot Act 1 The play begins with Lana and Mallow dancing in the streets, singing "This is What You Came For" by Calvin Harris and Rihanna. At the end of the song, the two head to Mallow's kitchen and decide to make some spaghetti together while Lana's sisters (Sarah and Harper) watch. The group then sit down to eat the spaghetti while watching "Lusamine's One-Minute Cooking" on their giant television (which is visually represented by the actors performing inside a cardboard box with dials drawn on the sides). In this show, Lusamine, Lillie and, to extent, Nebby cook a pepperoni and cheese pizza within the time span of sixty seconds, but fail miserably. At this point, Star and Marco walk in to sing a variety of Lady Gaga hits, more specifically "Bad Romance", "Poker Face" and "Just Dance", before helping themselves to the leftover spaghetti. Marco then does some interpretive dancing to Macarena by Los Del Rio. Meanwhile, Nebby runs off the stage and Lillie races off to find him. The pantomime reveals that it just so happens to be Lana's birthday, so Mallow suggests she, Lusamine and Nebby make a cake together. Lana says she wants her cake to be white and blue, and to have it say Happy Birthday with "no frilly c p" in a dark blue color. Mallow runs off the stage with baking supplies with Lusamine and Nebby, and Lana then sings "I Know What You Did Last Summer" by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello. Meanwhile, Guzma and Robbie Rotten sing We Are Number One, Master Of Disguise and the themesong of The Nutshack with Olivia doing instrumentals. Sarah and Harper come out with some champagne which they intent to drink and get drunk off of, and since Lana looks away, they drink it. Act 2 After a 2 minute intermission, Lana is seen sitting in a lawn chair eating some nachos when she hears some yelling. When she goes to investigate, she sees Mallow, Lusamine and Nebby in the kitchen, arguing about what Lana wants on the cake, as Lusamine thinks she wants green and not blue on the cake. Nebby then gets the green icing, and Mallow writes "Happy Birthday with no frilly c p" on the bare white cake in green with an icing gun. Lana runs off thinking they are succeeding doing the simple task. Stingy comes in and claims Lana's golden hairpiece as his, and Lana yanks him off. The yelling grows louder and Mallow runs to Lana with frosting all over her face. She gives her the cake, and much to Lana's dismay, this isn't what she wanted on the cake. Mallow then blames it on Lusamine, then Lusamine blames the slip-up on Nebby, even though Nebby did little to nothing when it came to making the cake. Then, Lana, Mallow, Lusamine and Nebby get into a fight. At this point, Lusamine decides to get rid of the cake using a chainsaw and instead make some cupcakes with some melted chocolate for Lana. At this point, Mallow comes in with a video camera and films Lusamine as she makes the cupcakes alongside Lillie and Nebby, hoping to put them cooking on the new TV show "Lusamine and Lillie: All About Cooking". While they are cooking, however, Serena runs in with Johnny and Jeremy, asking if she could have some popcorn. Lana proceeds to throw some popping corn in a saucepan and make it herself. Lillie, meanwhile, wonders if she should add some cream to the chocolate once it melts. She asks Nebby, who doesn't give a response, and then asks Lusamine, who is too busy concentrating on stirring the flour, butter and sugar. All of a sudden, Arylon comes in from when Serena stepped on her ring around that time and proceeds to get out some butter and sugar for Lana. Lana, who had just finished popping the corn, throws the butter in Arlyon's face and sprinkles some sugar all over the popcorn. As it turns out, there is still LOADS more corn in the pot, which suddenly starts popping all over the place, flooding the room and spilling out of every opening in Lana's house. At this point, Poppet struts in, wondering why there's so much popcorn and asking the group if they want to head on down to Zizzi. Everyone seems to want to do this, and the curtains close as the Aether Foundation Employees get all of the popcorn off the stage (then secretly serve it to the cast with butter and sugar). Act 3 The group are then seen together at Zizzi. Lana orders a margarita pizza with extra pepperoni, intending to share it with everyone at the table (herself, her sisters, Mallow, Lusamine, Lillie, Serena, Arlyon and Poppet, plus Nebby, Johnny and Jeremy, if they count). Mallow also asks for a spaghetti dish with bacon and a tomato and herb sauce. Lusamine asks for some garlic bread, Lillie for a salad and breadsticks, and Serena for vanilla Icecream with chocolate sprinkles for everyone (except it's not called Icecream here, it's called gelato). For the Pokemon, Poppet asks for some Poke Puffs, as well as a small Roarberry Cheesecake for herself. While waiting for their food to arrive, the entire group (minus Nebby, Johnny and Jeremy) perform "The Cup Song" by Anna Kendrick. We then see Laila at the black market, being asked by Jared if she wants a 5 dollar footlong. She promptly refuses, saying that she's using her money to buy Devo's "Freedom of Choice" album. Devo then show up, and Laila buys said album while seductively talking to Josh 2. Back at Zizzi, Olivia appears, carrying a tray with a gluten-free pasta dish on it, asking where a good place to sit would be. Lana recommends a seat in the far corner. Olivia goes there just as the waitress delivers the food for Lana and co. Category:Pantomime Category:Crossovers